Your Life is My Life
by SapphirePetalsCherry
Summary: Kenapa hatiku makin merasa tak tenang ketika kudapati apartemen kami sangat rapi? Heechul Hyung memang mencintai kebersihan dan kerapian, tapi ini adalah jenis kerapian yang menakutkan. Dengan langkah cepat aku berjalan menuju kamar kami. Our Love Was Born to Die Sequel. Broken! SiChul. MPREG


**Characters:** Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Sunkyu (OC), Mention Of Gunhee also HwanHee from Fly To The Sky

**Piring:** Broken! SiChul, Slight!WonKyu (SiwonSunkyu)

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt

**Warning:** Typo(s), Yaoi, M-Preg, Death Chara

**A/N: **All in Siwon POV. I own nothing but the story.

"…_." _= flashback

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

_My Simba, sepertinya waktuku telah tiba. Terimakasih telah menjagaku. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg!

Entah kenapa jantungku serasa berhenti mendadak. Meninggalkan rasa tak nyaman yang sangta menggangu. Imgatanku melayamg ke wajah seseorang yang masih dan selalu kucintai; Kim Heechul.

Sudah hampir tujuh bulan aku meninggalkannya. Menghilang dari matanya, bersembunyi di apartemen Jang Sunkyu, teman dari dunia keartisanku. Apa kabarnya Heechul Hyung sekarang?

"_Hyung, aku jangan mengajakkku berdebat."_

Karena kau sudah menemukan teman untuk berdebat selain diriku, Hyung.

"_Hyung, jangan menggangguku!"_

Karena aku tak mau kau mengganggu keegoisanku untuk tidak segera berlari ke arahmu dan memelukmu untuk selamanya.

"_Hyung, lihatlah foto ini. Dia adalah temanku. Dia cantik kan Hyung? Bukankah senyumnya sangat manis?"_

Dia tak kalah manis dari Gunhee Hyung kan?

"_Hyung, gelang ini sangat unik ya? Gelang ini aku beli minggu lalu. Aku akan memberikan yang satunya untuk Sunkyu"_

Gelang dari Hongki sudah melingkari pergelangan tanganmu.

"_Heechul Hyung, aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu. Syuting dramaku harus selesai dalam bulan ini."_

Kau akan merayakannya bersama Gunhee Hyung, Hwanhee Hyung dan yang lainnya bukan? Kau tidak perlu merayakan ulang tahunmu denganku lagi.

"_Hyung, tolong katakan pada Cherry untuk tidak menanyakan tentangmu padaku! Dia sangat mengganggu!"_

Karena aku tak mau menjadi lemah, lalu kembali padamu dengan gampangnya.

"_Hyung, aku akan tinggal bersama Sunkyu di apartemennya."_

Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri, Hyung.

Percakapanku dengan Heechul Hyung berputar seperti kaset rusak di kepalaku. Berulang-ulang berputar dengan lambat sepanjang perjalananku ke apartemen kami. Masih kuingat dengan jelas betapa terlukanya Heechul Hyung saat semua itu terjadi. Senyumnya bahkan tidak mencapai kedua matanya yang indah. Dan betapa serak suaranya saat ia mencoba menahanku untuk tetap tinggal.

Sunyi.

Lorong menuju apartemen kami sangat sunyi. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Aku putuskan untuk membuka pintu apartemen dengan pass code.

Tidak.

Kenapa hatiku makin merasa tak tenang ketika kudapati apartemen kami sangat rapi? Heechul Hyung memang mencintai kebersihan dan kerapian, tapi ini adalah jenis kerapian yang menakutkan. Dengan langkah cepat aku berjalan menuju kamar kami.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sepasang kai jenjang yang sngat pucat di atas ranjangku dan Heechul Hyung dengan bedcover merah sebagai dasarnya. Seingatku kami tidak memiliki bedcover berwarna merah…

Satu langkah, dua langkah, jarakku dengan ranjang kami makin menipis. Dan mataku membulat kaget saat dengan jelas kulihat Heechul Hyung tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang kami. Mata indahnya tertutup rapat. Menyembunyikan binarnya yang jenaka. Wajah cantiknya yang senantiasa bersemu merah kini sepucat kertas. Dan perutnya….buncit, seakan ia sedang hamil tua. Lalu kusadari jika warna merah yang kukira warna bedcover adalah warna darah yang mengalir deras radi selangkangan Heechul Hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Tuan Choi Heechul dan bayinya tidak dapat kami selamatkan. Kandungan yang terlalu lemah dan pendarahan hebat yang dialami Tuan Choi Heechul membuat kedaannya tak tertolong. Kami turut berduka cita, Tuan Choi." Kata dokter yang keluar dari kamar operasi di mana Heechul Hyung ditangani.

Bagai mayat hidup, aku melangkah ke dalam ruang operasi Heechul Hyung. Tak kuhiraukan larangan Gunhee Hyung dan para perawat yang mencegahku.

Di sana Cinderellaku terbaring dengan tenang. Wajahnya yang pucat tampak seperti orang yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Dengan perlahan aku naik ke meja operasinya, memeluk tubuhnya yang kusadari jauh lebih kurus dari tujuh bulan lau. Ku kecup kedua telapak tangannya yang halus. Mengusapkannya ke kedua pipiku yang basah karena air mata tanpa suara yang kukeluarkan sejak aku menemukannya di apartemen kami.

Di samping meja operasi Heechul Hyung, ada bayi perempuan kami yang pergi meninggalkanku bersama ibunya. Bahkan sebelum aku bisa menyapanya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Apa kau cemburu dengan kedekatanku dan yang lainnya dengan Chullie? Kau harus tahu jika hanya bersahabat. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Siwon. Heechul hanya mencintaimu. Kau tahu, Heechul selalu bercerita tentangmu setiap kami bertemu sampai-sampai kami semua selalu menggodanya karena bosan mendengar cerita tentangmu. Matanya selalu bercahaya saat ia menyebut namamu."_

Kata-kata Gunhee Hyung saat Rella dan bayi kami dimakamkan memukulku dengan telak. Dapat kurasakan tatapan penuh iba dari Appa, Umma dan juga Jiwon. Mereka memintaku untuk bersabar dan tabah. Tidak. Mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Semua ini adalah salahku. Jika saja aku tidak berpikiran buruk tentang Rellaku, jika saja aku mau mendengar penjelasannya, jika saja aku tidak mengganti nomor ponselku, jika saja aku tidak meninggalkannya...

Aku telah gagal menepati janjiku untuk selalu menjaganya. Jadi biarkanlah aku menepati janjiku yang lain padamu ya Tuhan...

Kukemudikan mobilku dengan pelan sebelum dari arah sebelah kiriku sebuah truk menghantam mobilku dengan keras. Aku tersenyum. Rella, aku datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung, kau adalah anugerah terindah dari Tuhan untukku. Aku merasa diberkati bisa bertemu denganmu."_

Aku berkata jujur padamu, Rella. Kau adalah anugerah Tuhan yang terindah untukku.

"_Hyung, aku ingin menikah denganmu lalu kita akan memiliki anak-anak yang manis dan tampan. Aku ingin mempunyai dua anak. Jika anak kita perempuan, pasti dia akan secantik dirimu, Hyung! Jika anak kita laki-laki, pasti dia akan setampan aku! Hahahaha…!"_

Anak kita sangat mirip dengan kita berdua, Rella. Dia memiliki mata indahmu, hidungku, alisku, dan bibir penuhmu.

"_Heechulie Hyung, Simba akan melindungi Cinderella untuk selamanya!"_

"_Benarkah Wonnie?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Siwonnie, kau tak akan meninggalkanku?"_

"_Jika aku meninggalkanmu, kau harus menungguku karena aku pasti akan kembali padamu."_

"_Bagaimana jika aku menyerah karena terlalu lelah menunggu dan Tuhan mengambilku kembali?"_

"_Aku akan menyusulmu."_

"_Kenapa kau menyusulku?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Karena hidupku adalah hidupmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Hai~ Baru sadar kalo Our Love Was Born to Die banyak banget typonya X"D maap /0\ Saya ga chek &amp; edit lagi. Hahahaha..Anggap saja saya ketularan Lee Donghaek /loh/

Entah kenapa mood SiChul saya waktu itu (dan lebih sering) adalah angst, hurt, death chara dll yang berbau kesedihan. Haha.

Ini adal sekuel dai Our Love Was Born to Die (Heechul POV).

Gimana? Dapet feel angstnya ga? XD

Sekali lagi, saya minta commentnya ya~ ^0^

Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan sya terima dengan senang hati.

Much thanks to **Milkyta Lee**, **mynamedhiendha** &amp; **Ineedtohateyou** ^^

Terimakasih~ ^^

Sign, UndeadPetals ^^


End file.
